Volver a tu lado
by Rincita
Summary: (Después del capítulo 416) Natsu y Happy se van de Magnolia, dejando a Lucy sola. Pero después de un año y medio regresan y ven todo cambiado, incluida Lucy que se ha vuelto más seria. ¿Podrá la maga perdonar a sus mejores amigos por su salida? (Habrá Nalu próximamente).
1. PRESENTACIÓN E ÍNDICE

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, quiero daros la bienvenida a **Volver a tu lado**.

Desconozco si sois nuevos por aquí, o viejos usuarios que en su momento leyeron esta historia antes de ser rehecha.

Sin embargo, quiero daros las gracias por darle una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia, la cual hice con todo mi cariño… y depresión. Así es: depresión. Pues esta historia me base por el capítulo 416 de este manga. Cuando leí en su momento dicho capítulo me dejó con mal sabor de boca por la disolución del gremio, la marcha de Natsu, desolado por la pérdida de su padre adoptivo, y Happy dejando de lado a una Lucy también destrozada por lo sucedido con Acuario recientemente entre otras cosas.

En aquel momento quería hacer algo más agradable, pero lo de aquello más lo sucedido a una persona que fue importante para mí en su momento hizo que lo que quería hacer se convirtiera en todo lo contrario. Y fue de ahí de donde salió esta corta historia dirigida ante todo a los fans de la pareja de Natsu y Lucy (la cual también formo parte del grupo), así que si os gusta esta pareja y las historias cargadas de drama, tragedia y un poco de romance este fanfic os podría gustar.

Antes de colocar los nombres de los capítulos, tengo que mencionar que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede posteriormente en el manga, hay cosas que curiosamente pueden coincidir, pero es solo eso, coincidencia. Así que os ruego que no digan "Eh, esto no sucedió en el manga" o por el estilo, pues esto es algo que salió de mi cabeza y es una especie de interpretación de que habría sucedido en el manga si fuera yo la autora.

También debo de avisar que intentaré publicar un capítulo a la semana (a excepción de hoy que subiré este mensaje y el prólogo), y así hasta que concluya la corrección de esta historia.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos os dejo el índice.

_Prólogo: "La salida"_

1- "_Una "calurosa" bienvenida"_

2- "_La misión"_

3- "_Buscando el colgante perdido"_

4- "_Trato"_

5- "_Resurgiendo de las cenizas"_

6- "_El inicio de la guerra"_

7- "_La cruel realidad"_

8- "_Decisión tomada"_

9- "_Luchando por todos"_

10- "_Recuperando el cuerpo"_

11- "_Fin de la guerra"_

_Epílogo: "Es mejor si estamos juntos"_


	2. PRÓLOGO: LA SALIDA

**PRÓLOGO: LA SALIDA  
**

Tan solo había pasado unas pocas horas desde aquel suceso contra Tártaros, y actualmente todos los ciudadanos se encontraban ayudándose mutuamente en todo lo posible para reconstruir los edificios destruidos de Magnolia. Y aunque el pesimismo se notaba en el ambiente, intentaban salir adelante en sus vidas.

Al mismo tiempo que había gente trabajando, la maga celestial de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, regresaba a su casa a descansar un poco tras haber estado ayudando sin descanso a la gente afectada.

-Mmm… -decía pensativa la rubia mientras miraba a la puerta de su apartamento-. Sé que hay alguien ahí dentro… tal vez sean Natsu y Happy…

La chica respiró hondo y tras esto tomó la manilla de la puerta, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡Estáis de nuevo en mi habitación! –exclamó molesta.

Pero cuando miró la sala notó que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando se había ido de casa la última vez.

-Qué extraño… -murmuró-, si juraba que…

En ese momento mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación notó un sobre encima de la mesa.

-¿Una carta? –preguntó para sí misma a la vez que lo tomaba y abría éste con cuidado. De ahí sacó una hoja plegada y con algo escrito y comenzó a leer-. Que escritura a mano más mala…

Pero antes de seguir comentado sobre la letra abrió los ojos como platos al leer lo que contenía la carta.

Negó con la cabeza incrédula al mismo tiempo que apretaba el mensaje. Y sin decir ni una palabra y con los ojos llorosos, lanzó el papel al suelo y echó a correr fuera del apartamento, sin importar que no hubiera tomado sus llaves ni su látigo consigo.

-¿Por qué…? –pensaba al mismo tiempo que resonaban las palabras de la carta:

"_Happy y yo nos vamos a ir en un viaje de entrenamiento. Estaremos de regreso en un año o tal vez un poco más, así que cuida de los demás mientras nosotros estemos fuera._

_Adiós, Lucy._

_Natsu y Happy"_

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! –exclamó mientras corría por las calles de Magnolia sin importar que hubiera gente que la mirara. Solo estaba concentrada en no dejar de correr hasta alcanzar a sus mejores amigos -. ¿¡CÓMO QUE IRSE A ENTRENAR SIN DECIR NADA!?

Mientras corría pasaron por su cabeza varios de los muchísimos momentos que pasaron juntos: La vez en que la salvaron del falso Salamander, el momento en que la llevaron al gremio al que tanto ansiaba entrar, cuando formaron el equipo…

-Si se van… ¡ME SENTIRÉ TAN SOLA!

Entonces recordó la muerte tanto de su madre como de su padre cuando ella estuvo en Tenroujima esos siete largos años, los cuales Natsu y Happy consolaron hasta que se recuperó, y el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para invocar al espíritu rey: romper la llave Acuario, su primera amiga.

-Por favor, no me dejéis –pensaba mientras más se aproximaba a la salida de Magnolia, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera tarde-. Somos un equipo… no me dejéis atrás…

La maga frenó después de unos minutos, cuando llegó a la salida de Magnolia. Allí miró a su alrededor, en busca de sus amigos. Sin embargo no vio a nadie.

-No… -sollozaba al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza sin creer que se habían ido-. No…

Y sin poder aguantar más, lloró a lágrima viva en aquel lugar. Sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor, ya que tan solo quería a sus dos mejores amigos de vuelta.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las estaciones fueron pasando hasta que finalmente llegó la primavera. La temporada en la que todo renacía.

Después de un año, Magnolia logró superar la crisis de Tártaros y recobró su estado original. A excepción de algo muy importante para todos los ciudadanos. O más bien, un lugar en concreto: El edificio del gremio que había sido el más fuerte hasta hacía más de un año y medio. El lugar había sido reconstruido, no obstante nadie había entrado allí dentro desde entonces.

Sin embargo, había un lugar en el que la mayoría de los antiguos miembros se reunían para charlar o para tomar una buena jarra de cerveza. Y aquel lugar era nada más ni nada menos que el edificio que había sido el gremio durante siete años.

-¡Mirajane! ¡Más cerveza! –pedía un hombre a la camarera peliblanca.

Mira no había cambiado en absoluto, a excepción de su cabello que había crecido hasta la mitad de la cintura.

-¡Ahora mismo voy! –contestó.

La poderosa maga del take over había comprado aquel establecimiento el año anterior como punto de encuentro para sus viejos compañeros. Y no solo para eso, sino que también hacia similar a su antiguo trabajo en el gremio: servir comida y bebida para satisfacer el paladar de los ciudadanos de Magnolia con los platos que ella preparaba.

-¡Lisanna, échame una mano! –llamó.

-¡Ya voy, hermana! –habló la más joven. La menor de los Strauss había crecido unos centímetros más y se la notaba un poco más madura. Además, se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta la zona de los hombros.

Ellas dos se encargaban del local mientras que su hermano Elfman hacía misiones en el gremio de Blue Pegasus para poder fortalecerse y traer algo de dinero a la casa.

A la vez que servían en algunas mesas, una joven junto a una gata blanca en sus brazos llegó al lugar. La albina mayor se dio cuenta de su presencia y sonrió.

-¡Hola, Wendy! –saludó Mira.

La pequeña dragón Slayer del cielo en un año y medio había crecido bastante. Después de meditarlo mejor optó por mantener el cabello corto, dejándolo hasta la altura de los hombros. Al mismo tiempo sentía satisfecha de haber llegado a la adolescencia, ya que su cuerpo se desarrolló hasta el punto de que finalmente sus pechos le crecieran un poco.

Y a excepción de ella, su acompañante felina no había cambiado en absoluto, menos por su carácter, haciéndola más amigable con la gente que tenía a su alrededor.

-¡Hola! –saludaron ellas.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? –preguntó la albina pare recibir a continuación una afirmación por parte de la peliazul. Entonces la mujer tomó un plato limpio y empezó a verter en éste un caldo de verduras casero-.

-Por cierto, -empezó a decir la joven Strauss mientras se acercaba a sus amigas-. ¿Qué tal os ha ido la misión?

-Muy bien –contestó Wendy con sinceridad.

-Chelia nos ha estado ayudando mucho a la hora de entrenar y hemos salido ilesas –contestó la Exceed.

-Me alegro –dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa. Lisanna en ese momento miró hacia la puerta del local.

-Se me hace extraño que ya haya pasado un año y medio… -dijo en voz baja y de forma melancólica. Su hermana se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí… más de un año desde que Natsu y Happy se fueron… -le siguió.

-Y desde que Lucy cambió… -continuó Wendy mirando hacia el suelo.

A sus mentes les llegó el recuerdo de cuando se encontraron a Lucy a las puertas de Magnolia. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar. Además, su mirada no mostraba aquel brillo de feliz que tenía, sino que parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana la cual habían roto.

Al ver esto hicieron llamar al resto de sus compañeros. Y al igual que ellos, Loke Abrió su puerta independientemente para ayudar a su amiga.

Estos la llevaron a su apartamento para que pudiera descansar y más adelante pudiera explicarles lo que le había pasado.

Pero no les hizo falta, ya que nada más llegar al apartamento de la muchacha vieron la carta de despedida del pelirosa y su amigo gatuno completamente arrugado y tirado en el suelo.

Uno por uno fueron leyendo la carta y sintieron tristeza por la rubia. Ya que al ser una de la más cercana a ellos era la que peor lo estaba pasando.

Pero esto empeoró cuando el mismo Makarov notificó que Fairy Tail se desbandaba.

Al día siguiente de aquello, el maestro llamó a todos los miembros al gremio, y allí les comunicó aquella la noticia. Muchos lloraron con eso, mientras que otros protestaban por la decisión que había tomado el anciano.

-Lo siento, pero no había otra opción –dijo tras escuchar varias de las quejas de los miembros a los que tanto quería y les trataba como si fueran sus hijos-. Pero no penséis que este es el final. Pensad que algún día el gremio volverá con más esplendor, con más fuerza y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Por eso, aunque ahora mismo tomemos diferentes caminos, recordad que siempre velaré por vosotros aunque no esté cerca.

Esto fue lo último que dijo el viejo Makarov antes de marcharse de la ciudad a un lugar desconocido para todo el mundo.

Después de eso la mayoría de miembros seguían viéndose, no obstante era menos habitual porque varios de ellos habían ingresado en otros gremios mientras que el resto estaba entrenando para el momento en el que su amado gremio regresara.

-Todos lo hemos pasado mal –dijo Mirajane después de unos segundos.

-Pero siempre hay que tener la esperanza de que muy pronto Fairy Tail regresara con más fuerza–siguió Wendy.

-Así es… -asintió Lisanna-. Aunque… me preguntó que estarán haciendo Natsu y Happy en este momento…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al mismo tiempo y muy cerca de la ciudad, cierto pelirosa junto a su compañero exceed caminaban animadamente hacia Magnolia.

-Ya casi hemos llegado, Happy –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye! –exclamó el felino azul con una sonrisa-. ¡Ya tengo ganas de verles a todos, Natsu!

-Yo también –asintió-. De seguro que se han vuelto fuertes al igual que nosotros.

-¡Sí!

Y sin querer hacer esperar a sus amigos echaron a correr hacia Magnolia, el lugar que habían dejado hacía ya un año y medio para volverse más fuertes.

-Ya estoy en casa –pensaba Natsu con una sonrisa-. Y esta vez voy a protegeros a todos…

.

**Continuará…**


	3. CAPÍTULO 1: UNA 'CALUROSA' BIENVENIDA

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA "CALUROSA" BIENVENIDA**

* * *

Pasada la mañana Lucy abrió los ojos con pereza y se sentó en la cama de su apartamento.

-Qué bien me ha sentado dormir hasta tarde… -dijo en voz baja mientras se frotaba los ojos. En ese momento llegó de la cocina el espíritu león Loke con una taza humeante llena de café.

-Hola –saludó con una sonrisa-. ¿Has dormido bien?

La maga asintió con la cabeza para después recibir la taza y comenzar a beber.

-Después de la misión no me extrañó en absoluto que te durmieras nada más llegar –comentó Loke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero al menos han sido unos pocos días –respondió la rubia poco antes de terminar la bebida y dejar la taza vacía encima de su mesita de noche-. Si no fuera por aquel entrenamiento intensivo seguramente habría tardado más tiempo en completar la misión.

Al decir verdad, Lucy estuvo el año anterior entrenando con sus espíritus estelares para fortalecer su resistencia y su capacidad a la hora de tener más de tres de espíritus a su lado al mismo tiempo.

-Y de seguro que la próxima vez lo haré mucho mejor –continuó de forma decidida, haciendo que su espíritu se preocupara por su bienestar.

-De seguro que Natsu no querría…

-No digas ese nombre –interrumpió de forma fría.

-Pero Lucy… -susurró Loke preocupado.

-¡SI HE DICHO QUE NO LO DIGAS ES QUE NO LO DIGAS!

Tras la salida de Natsu y Happy hace ya un año y medio, Lucy al principio se sentía completamente destrozada y sin ánimos de hacer nada en absoluto, ni siquiera buscar un trabajo nuevo para poder pagar la renta de su apartamento. Pero unas semanas más tarde su actitud drásticamente a una más fría y seria. Únicamente sonriendo de forma sincera a sus espíritus mientras que con la gente que estaba a su alrededor se comportaba de forma seria, sonriendo de forma forzada y mirando fríamente, con lo que causaba miedo. Más al momento en que mencionaban a los que una vez fueron sus mejores amigos.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama sin ganas de permanecer más tiempo ahí.

-Será mejor que vaya al bar de Mira –dijo mientras caminaba hacia su armario y tomaba su ropa habitual-. De seguro que me están esperando.

Loke al escuchar las palabras de su compañera y ama, asintió y bajo la cabeza hasta mirar al suelo.

-Está bien –dijo-. Pero antes de regresar, me gustaría decirte que echo de menos a la antigua Lucy...

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el espíritu celestial desapareció de allí en un destello, provocando en la rubia una sonrisa cargada de dolor cuando se marchó.

-A mí también me gustaría…

Y sin decir nada más entró al baño.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los recién llegados antes de dirigirse a la ciudad cambiaron su rumbo al bosque, en donde se encontraba la cabaña en la que habían estado viviendo todos estos años hasta que se marcharon a entrenar. Ellos nada más llegar a la casa dejaron el equipaje en el suelo y miraron a su alrededor.

-Se nota que aquí no ha venido nadie –comentó el felino.

-No me extraña, dejamos toda la casa hecha un desastre –rió el pelirrosa provocando que en la cabeza del exceed descendiera una gota de sudor-. Pero luego lo limpiaremos, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir al gremio.

-Esto… ¿Natsu…?

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Es que piensas ir así? –interrogó mirándole de la cabeza a los pies.

El dragón Slayer de fuego desde el año pasado había cambiado bastante físicamente, siendo ahora mucho más alto y más musculoso. Su pelo rosa había crecido hasta por debajo de los hombros y estaba lleno de nudos debido a que no se había peinado desde hacía un tiempo. Y la ropa que llevaba en ese momento era del mismo estilo del que llevaba tras los siete años, pero con la diferencia de que estaban cubiertas de suciedad e incluso en algunas partes rotas.

-Es cierto, si Luce me viera con estas pintas me lanzaría directamente a una bañera, y a ti conmigo –contestó Natsu riendo.

El gato sonrió con el comentario, pero nada más ver cambiar la expresión de su compañero su sonrisa feliz se tornó en una apenada.

-Y también espero que haya estado bien en nuestra ausencia –dijo en un susurro.

-De seguro que sí, Lushii sabe defenderse sola–contestó Happy cruzándose de patas y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón –asintió el mago. Entonces estiró los brazos y miró el cuarto de baño-. Vamos a asearnos un poco y luego iremos al gremio.

-¡Aye! –exclamó Happy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy salió del baño vestida con ropa cómoda: una camisa de tirantes azul y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco. También llevaba sus características botas marrones de cuero que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas y en su cintura tenía sujeto el cinturón con su látigo que siempre y la funda donde guardaba las llaves de sus espíritus.

La maga de semblante serio había cambiado tanto en actitud como en aspecto, ya que había crecido unos centímetros, su cabello había crecido a la altura del trasero y su aspecto se había vuelto más de mujer. Sin embargo lo único que no había cambiado era aquel don para atraer a los hombres, que tras ver su mirada gélida su cuerpo se llenaba de escalofríos y sentían miedo de ella.

-Tan solo me queda los últimos detalles…

Entonces caminó hasta la mesilla que estaba junto a su cama, y de allí tomó un guante de cuero marrón oscuro y sin dedos y una cadena dorada la cual estaba unida a la empuñadura de oro que había sido una vez la llave de Acuario. Primero se colocó el guante en la mano en la que se encontraba la marca del inexistente gremio y a continuación rodeó su cuello con el colgante-. Ahora sí que estoy lista.

Y tras esto tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento.

Ya en la calle se dirigió al buzón, en el cual recibía cartas de los pocos admiradores que le quedaban gracias a la victoria de Fairy Tail en los juegos mágicos el año pasado y por el libro que recientemente había publicado, en donde narraba todas las historias que había vivido desde su llegada al gremio hasta su disolución. Tomó todos los sobres que llevaba además de algunas hojas dobladas que había dentro del buzón, estos papeles se trataban de nada más y nada menos que de misiones.

Desde la desbandada de Fairy Tail, Lucy fue una de las pocas que no se unió a un gremio. No obstante siguió haciendo misiones por su cuenta hasta el punto de recibir en su casa una gran cantidad de ellas a las que suelen llamarla la atención.

Guardó todo en el bolso y comenzó su trayecto por la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba solía fijarse de vez en cuando en los ciudadanos, los cuales la gran mayoría se encontraban entablando una conversación con otras personas y alguna que otra vez se quedaba mirando escaparates o compraba en puestos al aire libre que solían poner habitualmente en la plaza de Magnolia.

Después de unos pocos minutos, pasó cerca del edificio el cual antes fue su gremio. Los ciudadanos, aunque les hubieran insistido que no lo hicieran, reconstruyeron el edificio con la esperanza de que algún día Fairy Tail regresara.

Lo miró por unos pocos minutos y tras respirar hondo retomó su camino hacia la taberna.

Siguió el único camino hasta que finalmente llegó al edificio similar a una granja y con un cartel encima de la entrada en la que decía "La taberna de Mira".

-Hola –saludó nada más abrir la puerta.

Los que se encontraban allí giraron la vista para ver a la maga celestial. Pero tan solo unos pocos la saludaron de forma formal, ya que hubo otros que decidieron seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Vaya, hola Lucy –saludó Mirajane con una sonrisa desde la barra. La rubia caminó hasta ella y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que estaban libres-. ¿Cómo te fue la misión?

-De maravilla –contestó-, tan solo tenía que derrotar a unos Vulcan que estaban robando cosas a los vendedores ambulantes que pasaban cerca de la zona.

-Me alegra –dijo la peliblanca mientras tomaba un plato con estofado para la chica.

-Te haces más fuerte por momentos –comentó Lisanna que acababa de llegar de servir unas mesas y se aproximaba a ellas para charlar un poco. Lucy sonrió aunque de forma forzada.

-Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Levy? –preguntó.

-Ah sí –contestó la joven de las Strauss-. Me comentó el otro día que Gajeel iba a acompañarla a comprar un libro y luego a pasear por la ciudad, por lo que puede que se retrase un poco en llegar.

-Ya veo –dijo, apoyando la cabeza encima de su mano. Respiró hondo y volvió para mirar hacia sus amigas peliblancas-. Es que el otro día terminé de leer el libro que me recomendó y me gustaría comentar con ella sobre algunas partes de la historia...

-Tendríais que relajar un poco los ojos –bromeó la maga del take over.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible no sentir curiosidad por lo que les ocurrirá a los protagonistas –rió.

Después de eso hubo un silencio entre ellas mientras que lo único que se podía escuchar era los murmullos de las otras personas que se encontraban en la taberna.

-Es cierto, ¿qué tal le va a Erza? –preguntó Mira mientras tomaba un plato sucio y con un trapo húmedo comenzó a limpiarlo.

-El otro día recibí una carta de ella, dice que se encuentra con Milliana y con Kagura haciendo una misión de clase S –contestó Lucy-. Y también decía que cuando terminase volvería a Magnolia a estar un tiempo con nosotros.

-Qué bueno es saber de los demás. De vez en cuando está bien juntarse con nuestros viejos amigos.

-Amigos… -susurró la rubia apretando las manos. Las dos hermanas al ver la reacción de la maga se sintieron levemente atemorizadas.

-Creo que iré a atender en algunas mesas –se excusó Lisanna caminando lejos de la zona.

-Y yo iré a preparar algo más de comida –siguió Mirajane dejando el plato limpio junto con la cubertería limpia y se dirigía a la zona de las cocinas-, la taberna está teniendo mucho más éxito desde que decidí cambiar el menú…

Pero Lucy no escuchó nada más ya que se había adentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que seguir mejorando –se decía a si misma-. No puedo dejar que los demás arriesguen sus vidas por mí mientras que yo solo tiendo a tropezar. Ya no. Porque ahora tengo que ser yo quien les ayude a ellos. Por eso debo de hacerme más fuerte, mucho más…

Pero, mientras que permanecía aún sumida en su mente, no escuchó la puerta de la taberna abrirse ni ver quien acababa de entrar.

-Bienveni… -comenzó a decir Lisanna hasta que fue callando al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer al suelo la bandeja que tenía entre manos.

Con el ruido la gente se volteó para saber qué había ocurrido, y Mirajane que había salido en ese momento de la cocina tenía la vista puesta en la entrada, boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. E incluso Lucy que tras el estruendo y ver la cara de la peliblanca mayor se volteó para ver a los recién llegados. Pero al igual que los demás, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

-¡Hola!

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

La gente no dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que alguien optó hablar.

-¿Natsu? ¿Eres Natsu de Fairy Tail? –preguntó uno de los clientes.

-El mismo –contestó con su característica sonrisa.

-Y no os olvidéis de mi –dijo el exceed que le acompañaba.

El pelirrosa estaba aseado al igual que Happy, pero con la diferencia de que él se había cambiado de ropa y en ese momento llevaba puesta una camisa negra de manga corta y decorada con dibujos de fuego, los pantalones blancos abombados y sandalias negras. Además tenía algunas vendas en los brazos y alguna que otra curita en la cara. Happy estaba en las mismas, y al igual que su amigo, se había cambiado de ropa por una chaquetilla verde

-¡Natsu! –saltó uno de los que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas. Se trataba de Jet quien iba acompañado de Droy.

Jet se había cortado el pelo a como lo solía tener antes de que se marcharan a Tenroujima y se había vuelto un poco más musculoso. Vestía con una camisa naranja, pantalones negros abombados y botas de montaña. Mientras que Droy había perdido los kilos necesarios como para volver a quedar delgado, y su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones largos de color verde y zapatos del mismo color.

-Vaya, parece que Salamander ha regresado –dijo una voz femenina levantándose de su asiento junto a un gran barril de cerveza. Cana no había cambiado en absoluto excepto por el cabello, que era unos centímetros más largos. Llevaba puesto un sujetador negro con bordes azules, pantalones vaqueros ajustados y tacones de aguja marrón.

Las personas se acercaban y saludaban rebosantes de felicidad a los recién llegados a excepción de las Strauss y la joven Heartfilia, ya que las hermanas estaban tan sorprendidas de ver allí al dragón Slayer y al felino azul después de tanto tiempo que no se lo podían ni creer, mientras que Lucy miraba la escena con el semblante serio.

-¡Habéis cambiado bastante en tan poco tiempo! –exclamó Happy sorprendido.

-¿Creías que no íbamos a cambiar en vuestra ausencia? –contestó Jet riendo mientras le frotaba la cabeza del felino. Sus compañeros de gremio seguían hablando con Natsu, quien les correspondía al gesto con una sonrisa, cuando entonces notó la presencia de la joven Strauss, quien era la más cercana a él en ese momento, por lo que Happy hizo aparecer sus alas y voló hacia la hermana menor de Mira.

-¡Lisanna! –saludó mientras se acercaba.

-¡Happy, hola! –dijo ella abrazándole nada más encontrarse a su lado.

Al mismo tiempo, Lucy se había girado para terminar de comer su comida, y nada más terminar se levantó de la barra y dijo:

-Ya he terminado.

-Lucy… -dijo en voz baja Mirajane y de forma apenada.

-Aún estoy cansada de la misión del otro día –contestó mirándola a los ojos-. Así que me iré al apartamento a seguir descansando.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Fue en ese momento que Natsu, vio a Lucy caminar hacia donde él se encontraba y sonrió.

-Hola, Luce –saludó mientras daba un paso hacia ella. Sin embargo cuando la rubia se encontraba delante de él le dijo en un tono frío.

-Aparta.

-¿Lucy? –preguntó después de unos segundos, al escucharla decir aquello de esa manera no pudo evitar sentirse confuso.

-¡He dicho que te apartes!

Entonces la maga celestial le empujó a un lado con brusquedad y salió de la taberna sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para ver si estaba bien. Mientras que el pelirrosa después de recibir el empujón miró sorprendido al igual que preocupado a la puerta por la cual había salido la rubia al mismo tiempo que los presentes miraban apenados al chico.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Lushi? –preguntó Happy a la joven peliblanca.

-Verás… han pasado muchas cosas y… -comenzó a decir hasta que se volvió a abrir la puerta. Allí se encontraban el dragón Slayer de hierro, la maga de escritura sólida y el exceed negro.

El hombre se había vuelto un poco más alto, se había dejado crecer más su pelo largo y alborotado de color negro y llevaba en la frente una cinta roja. Además iba vestido con una camisa sin mangas y cuello alto de color verde oscuro, chaqueta gris oscura, pantalones del mismo color y botas negras.

La chica que le acompañaba había dejado crecer su cabello hasta casi la altura de los pechos, agarrando el flequillo con una cinta similar al del mago de hierro pero con la diferencia de que estaba decorada con flores naranjas, e iba vestida con una camisa del mismo color que la cinta, pantalones cortos de color marrón y sandalias blancas. El que no había cambiado de los tres era el exceed, que llevaba sus habituales pantalones verdes oscuros y su pequeña espada.

-Perdonad por llegar tarde –se disculpó el pelinegro rodando los ojos hacia el techo-. Pero es que la enana quería que la acompañara a comprar un libro.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me preguntó si podía venir! –exclamó la chica. El gato negro se encogió de hombros y decidió no intervenir en la conversación.

-¡Gajeel, Levy, Lilly! –exclamó Happy felizmente.

-¿Eh? ¿Happy? –preguntó Levy sorprendida.

-Ge hee –rió Gajeel girando la vista hasta ver a su viejo compañero de gremio-. Ya era hora de que llegarais.

-¡Hey! –saludó Natsu alzando el brazo.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rostro asombrado de la peliazul cambió a uno molesto. Y con unas zancadas llegó hasta encontrarse frente al pelirrosa. Justo entonces le agarró de la camisa y le gritó completamente molesta.

-¡TÚ!

Los que estaban junto a ellos intentaron separarlos antes de que la situación fuera peor, pero no surtió efecto hasta que Gajeel agarró a la maga de los brazos y le alejó del pelirrosa unos pasos.

-¡¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?! –preguntó Natsu muy molesto.

-¡Más bien tendría que decirte eso a ti! –exclamó-. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

Natsu la miró sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-¿A qué se refiere Levy? –preguntó Happy asustado mirando a Lisanna. La peliblanca agachó la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo-. Lisanna…

-¡Por tu culpa ella ha cambiado! –gritó la peliazul mientras que de sus ojos se asomaban unas lágrimas-. ¡Después de que os fuerais, Lu-chan no ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre!

Gajeel susurraba en el oído de Levy algunas palabras para calmarla, mientras que el pelirrosa al escuchar esto agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Ya entendía por qué la maga celestial había actuado de forma indiferente.

-Verás Natsu… -dijo alguien detrás de éste. Se trataba de Mirajane-. Cuando te fuiste, Lucy estuvo durante varios días sin salir de casa. No comía, no dormía. Solo lloraba… Pero cuando por fin decidió salir de su apartamento su actitud se convirtió en la que es ahora: el de una chica la cual ha cerrado su corazón a la gente y solo puede confiar en unas pocas personas…

-Pero… yo tan solo quería… -empezó a decir en un susurro.

-Sabemos que querías hacerte más fuerte –interrumpió-. Sabemos lo que paso con Igneel y con todos los dragones. Pero para que lo sepas, tú no has sido el único que perdió algo importante en aquella batalla.

Natsu alzó la mirada para ver a sus viejos compañeros de gremio y aun sintiéndose afligido asintió con la cabeza.

-Y aunque en el fondo estemos aún un poco molestos con vosotros –siguió la peliblanca menor refiriéndose tanto a Natsu como a Happy-. Más o menos podemos entender por qué hicisteis eso.

-Lisanna… -dijo el felino azul emocionado-. Gracias por comprendernos.

Ésta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora es daros una buena comida –contestó Mira con una sonrisa-. De seguro que estáis hambrientos.

-¡Aye! –exclamó Happy felizmente, provocando una risa por parte de los demás. En verdad los ex miembros del gremio habían extrañado mucho la presencia de estos dos.

-Echaba de menos tu comida–comenzó a decir el mago de fuego-, pero antes de eso me gustaría ir a ver a Lucy.

-¿Ahora tal y como está? –preguntó Cana cruzándose de brazos-. Sinceramente no creo que quiera verte.

-Pero yo si quiero verla a ella –respondió decidido-. Tengo que disculparme por todo.

-Pues yo te acompaño –dijo Happy.

-No es necesario –contestó mirando al felino-. Además, de seguro estás cansado por el viaje. Así que tú come con los demás y les cuentas como ha ido nuestro entrenamiento.

Happy asintió aunque no estuviera del todo convencido. Y tras recibir la respuesta de su amigo Natsu se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de allí.

-¿Crees que saldrá bien? –preguntó el exceed.

-No lo sé, Happy. No lo sé –contestó Mirajane.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy cerró la puerta del apartamento con un portazo. Desde que había hablado con Loke se sentía de muy mal humor y con el transcurso del día iba creciendo hasta el punto en que explotara en el momento en el que Natsu y Happy hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Cómo se atreve a venir con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara después de lo que nos ha hecho pasar a todos? –pensó. Se encogió de hombros y sacó del bolso las hojas de misiones que había recogido antes para ver cual podría escoger. Necesitaba irse la ciudad para evitar al pelirrosa y al felino azul, tenía que distraerse.

Fue entonces que se escucharon unos sonidos desde la ventana y ésta tras unos segundos se abrió de par en par, haciendo que la maga se pusiera en guardia dispuesta a atacar.

Pero en vez de un ladrón cualquiera, el mago de fuego fue quien entró en la habitación.

-¡Luce! –exclamó el chico mirando a la rubia en posición de pelea-. No es necesario ese gesto de bienvenida.

-Debería de habérmelo imaginado –refunfuñó la chica volviendo a su postura relajada-. ¿Qué quieres, Dragneel?

Natsu tragó saliva, estresado porque Lucy nunca le había llamado únicamente por su apellido.

-Bueno, venía aquí para disculparme…

-¿Disculparte? ¿A estas alturas?

-Sé que he sido un idiota, pero lo hice porque quería hacerme más fuerte –explicaba mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el suelo-. Quería protegeros a todos.

-¿Pero no has pensado en ningún momento que el marcharte dejando solo una carta de despedida es de cobardes? ¡ÉRAMOS UN EQUIPO!

-¡Y SOMOS UN EQUIPO! –corrigió alzando la mirada hacia ella, completamente serio.

-¡MENTIRA! –gritó la chica golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que de milagro no se formó un boquete-. ¡CUÁNDO ME DEJASTE ATRÁS DEJASTE BIEN CLARO QUE NO NECESITABAS A NADIE MÁS!

El pelirrosa respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Lucy estaba enfadada con él y lo único que no quería es que la situación empeorara.

-Oye Luce, creo que esto se está pasando de castaño oscuro… -decía el chico en un susurro casi inaudible-. Nunca habíamos discutido de esta manera. Me arrepiento de haberme ido de aquella manera, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Quería protegeros a todos, protegerte a ti… Porque no quiero volver a perder a nadie más. Por eso te ruego que perdones a este idiota por haberme ido sin decir nada y…

-¿Así que admites que eres un idiota? –interrumpió.

-Si es la única forma de tener tu perdón…

Lucy se quedó mirándole durante unos breves segundos, y tras meditar su decisión respiró hondo.

-Lo siento, pero… no puedo –contestó agachando la cabeza para mirar al suelo-. Desde que te fuiste he sufrido mucho. ¿Acaso sabes lo que es el no es poder dormir por culpa de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía como se iban de mi lado? ¿El no poder comer sin devolverlo más tarde en el cuarto de baño? Quiero que sepas que en este año y medio he tenido que seguir sola, algo que no quería volver a experimentar desde que murió mi madre. Sé que con Fairy Tail logré encontrar una nueva familia, personas que me han ayudado mucho, me han protegido, y me han consolado sobre todo cuando regresamos de Tenroujima y me enteré de que mi padre había muerto. Pero en aquella pelea contra Tártaros perdí a la gente más importante para mí… Que ya no quiero volver a experimentar eso…

En ese momento llevó su mano hasta la cadena en donde se encontraba el fragmento de la llave de Acuario. Natsu abrió los ojos como platos al ver el colgante.

-N-no sabía que… -tartamudeó.

-No me extraña –contestó volviéndose a él para mirarle fríamente-. Te fuiste lo más rápido posible que no tuve tiempo de decirte nada. Pero ahora no quiero tu compasión, ni tu amistad, ni nada de ti. Así que por favor vete.

Señaló a la puerta a la espera de que el pelirrosa se dignara a marcharse. Natsu cambió su semblante a uno ensombrecido y obedeció. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ya que no quería que Lucy se molestara más con él, sin embargo cerca de la salida se detuvo y dijo en voz baja:

-Lo haré –al escuchar esto hizo que la maga se volteara para verle de espaldas-. Recuperaré nuestra amistad, Luce. Traeré de vuelta tu sonrisa, a tu viejo yo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y contestó seriamente:

-Es imposible, Natsu. Ya no hay manera de que puedas hacerlo.

-No estés tan segura, me esforzaré incluso si es lo último que haga –dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí-. Puedes contar con ello.

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
